The Rescue
by widowsbite74
Summary: After a few unsuccessful months of looking for Bruce, Natasha goes again on a mission, that doesn't go as planned. - To be continued if reviews are good.
**Hey everyone,**

 **I'm new to fan fiction writing and this is a little story I thought when I was asked to write about a rescue as an homework assignment.**

 **Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

It's been months ever since I last saw him. He ran. He ran away from me. Because I was selfish and selfless at the same time. If I hadn't done what I did, millions of people could have died, but I knew he was scared. Scared of hurting even more civilians. I knew that by forcing him to this, I was going to lose his trust, but I couldn't let those people die. I wouldn't.

It's been months, ever since I first started looking for him. I searched Fiji, I searched all over the place, just to be disappointed. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, he was used to running. In our line of work, hiding is just another day in the office.

Currently I'm undercover in Portugal in a small city, called Granjal, in the centre of the country. It's been rumoured that a gang has been dealing here with high-tech weapons. Of course, it's our job to catch them before it's too late. But when I first came on this mission, I had no idea what or who I was going find…

I'm walking through the narrow paths of the village, it hasn't been the best weather lately so no one is to be seen outside, but for gangs that is just perfect. At the moment, I'm trying to figure out a way of getting inside the gang to infiltrate them. But how can you infiltrate a ghost? There are no signs of the gangs. As I turn the corner, I feel something hard hit the back of my head. I feel dizzy and soon all turns black.

The next time I open my eyes, I find myself tied to a chair in the middle of a room, the typical interrogation scenario. I know because I have had my fair share of interrogations. Again, just another day in the office. At first, I take in my surroundings and find the walls looking awfully old and rotten. I'm guessing I'm still in the village so I relax for a bit. My first instinct is to find the SOS device. I always attache it to the inside of my jacket at the back in case I need backup. I hit the button.

Suddenly a thick steel door opens with a terrible, head-aching sound. I wince at the sound. A man walks in with an evil smirk on his face. Immediately I know he's the one that got me tied to this chair. "Ola", says he. I recognise the word from the little Portuguese I actually know, it means hello. I don't respond, I just look at him challenging. Nothing he could do to me, could be worse than what I've already been through. I've experienced so much pain, physically and emotionally. Emotionally even recently. From nothing the guy just starts laughing. Is this some kind of joke? He stops laughing and comes closer. "Eu não gosto de interferência.", he said. All I got out of that sentence was the word 'Eu' which means 'I' and that isn't very helpful. I told him: "Listen, I'm not from here. Aqui. This must be a misunderstanding." "Lie. You here to stop us. We know who you are and we don't like. I kill you if you come in my way.", he said with a horrible accent. But he didn't stop there: "Now you tell us what we want to know or we make you." He flashed me his ugly yellow teeth. "Nunca.", I answered smirking, feeling confident. His face goes blank and I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. He takes out a knife and shouts something, probably calling for his assistants. Two more men appear but I don't feel scared at all. They start coming closer and closer.

Suddenly there is a loud crash. Oh, there's my backup. But what I didn't expect was to hear an all too familiar inhuman roar. It can't be…

The man turns to me furious. I smile innocently just to provoke him. But I admit, that wasn't the best idea because he gets so mad that he grabs the knife and digs it into my torsos. Now, that hurts. He takes it out and all three men just leave me there, bleeding to death. I feel myself losing conscious for the second time that day. Everything gets blurry and the next thing I feel is the wall infront of my crashing down. I see a flash of green and feel myself getting untied.

Strong arms wrap around me and I gather all the strength I have left in me to say: "You came back…"


End file.
